Eredan Arena Wiki
Welcome to the Eredan Arena Wiki A continuously changing database for Eredan Arena. Eredan Arena is a card game, with a simple strategic gameplay. Player can collect a multitude of characters and evolve them through the battles. Each player uses 5 heroes to defeat their opponent and the Dice System is used to activate hero skills to attack and defend. Newest Cards Leorius3.jpg|Leorius Ex; New Ex Card 6/17 - 7/19|link=http://eredan-arena.wikia.com/wiki/Leorius_Ex Ash3.jpg|Ash; New Preview Card 6/13 - 6/16|link=http://eredan-arena.wikia.com/wiki/Ash Ziya3.jpg|Ziya Ex; New Exclusive Card 6/10 - 6/12|link=http://eredan-arena.wikia.com/wiki/Ziya_Ex Tel-menk3.jpg|Tel-Menk; New Preview Card 6/6 - 6/9|link=http://eredan-arena.wikia.com/wiki/Tel-Menk Recently Patched Cards Ayept3.jpg|Ayept Ex; Ex Hero of the Week 6/15 - 6/17|link=http://eredan-arena.wikia.com/wiki/Ayept_Ex Amhid3.jpg|Amhid; Hero of the Week 6/15 - 6/17|link=http://eredan-arena.wikia.com/wiki/Amhid Adhikara3.jpg|Adhikara Ex; Ex Hero of the Week 6/8 - 6/10|link=http://eredan-arena.wikia.com/wiki/Adhikara_Ex Stoneeater3a.jpg|StoneEater; Hero of the Week 6/8 - 6/10|link=http://eredan-arena.wikia.com/wiki/StoneEater Matches and Heroes Heroes are the playable characters in Eredan Arena. Only 5 heroes can be played in a match, so players have to organize their decks to include not just the best or strongest heroes, but also heroes who could work together and synergize well with each other. Heroes can evolve from Level 1 to the max of 3, with each level giving the hero new skills and increased effects on previous skills. Click here for Evolving Guide. Each Hero has certain skills that require specific dice roll combinations in order to activate them. Skills could give considerable amount of damage, buff heroes, cripple enemies, and even turn the tide of the game to your favor. Level 1 Hero has 1 skill, Level 2 Hero has 2 skills, and Level 3 Hero has 3 skills. Click here for the list of skills and its effect. Heroes have 3 traits : Guilds, Race, and Class. These traits are important because some skills may only affect heroes with specific trait, or even give greater effects to a certain trait. Click here for Hero Traits Guide. Not all Heroes can be played when you've just started playing Eredan Arena. In the beginning, you are given 5 Lvl 1 Heroes. Other heroes can be unlocked/evolved by playing the matches or buying hero packs from the store. Click here for information on how to unlock new heroes. There are several types of matches in Eredan Arena. They are Survival, Unranked, and Ranked games. Click here for more information about game modes. What's an online game without events? Yes. Every week, 1 new Ex card and 1 new preview card is introduced. During the event, players can get a taste of the new cards by playing matches. Click here to view the weekly event. Join Eredan Arena discussion forum here at Kongregate! The Guilds Each character is grouped into one of the many guilds in the game. * Sap Hearts * Kotobas * Nehantists * Noz'Dingard Envoys * Zil Warriors * Desert Nomads * Pirates * Mercenaries * Avalonians * Runic Legion * Winter Tribes Dice D ice are your tools in activating your hero's skills. At the start of each turn, your chosen hero will be presented with 6 Dice. The shown faces on each Die will be used to activate skills. Each Die can roll one of four faces: Red ®, Yellow (Y), Blue (B), and Sword (S). All dice can be rerolled (as a group) twice to try and roll better faces. However, not all faces have the same probability of being rolled. The most likely faces to roll are Red ® and Sword (S), each having 1/3 chance of being rolled. On the other hand, Yellow (Y) and Blue (B) faces both have a 1/6 chance of being rolled. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse